


Catherine and Christopher Doll

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Flowers in the Attic - V. C. Andrews
Genre: F/M, poem thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity





	Catherine and Christopher Doll

Hell on the walls,  
Grandmother talks of sin,  
we pray every night.  
Was it really so wrong?

Was it so wrong  
to love someone;  
to love the only person  
who knew you at all?

If Momma and Daddy  
hadn't been punished,  
was our sin any worse?  
It had only happened once.

It would only  
happen once.  
Back to being  
brother and sister.

Catherine Doll  
and  
Christopher Doll.  
Nothing more.


End file.
